Stabilizing objects is a problem in numerous settings. In the growing and care of trees, nurseries face problems with maintaining their tree inventories. Storing the trees upright and straight presents a major problem for these nurseries when dealing with large numbers of trees. Conventionally, nurseries string cables from stakes at various distances and then tie the trees to these cables with tape to help maintain their tree inventories. This conventional system does not provide adequate stability against wind and other factors that forces the trees to slide along the cable and lean in the direction of the wind. As a result, irrigation issues can arise and the trees can get damaged. Nursery labor is also frequently utilized to straighten the trees that have been blown over by the wind which increases nursery costs.
Accordingly what is needed is a system and method that overcomes the above-identified issues. The system and method should be cost effective, easily implemented and adaptable to existing environments. The present invention addresses such a need.